Destined Devotion
by FullMetal-edwardelric-fangirl
Summary: Most know what happened to Husky that day...But deep into his past..the little things are left unanswered. But when Nana, Cooro, Senri, and Husky are caught in a situation with memories as a weapon, what will happen? Slight HuskyXNana
1. Prologue

**I do not own +Anima!! (Though I really wish I could draw that good. But I'll stick to my better habit. Writing. ^_^ )**

"No…" The thought echoed through a young boy's head. He struggled as the water began filling his lungs. "I don't want to die!"

Head flinging upwards, a boy with smooth, pale skin gasped for air. He sat up from his pallet on the floor. A small drop of sweat ran down his face, leaving a small streak behind it. It slipped down his chin and fell into his palm. _It's about that day, isn't it? _

"Husky?" A small, female voice cut through the darkness. "Are you okay?" Her voice was soothing, yet he wouldn't admit it. His hatred for girls enveloped on thoughts like that. A small sigh escaped his lips. "I'm fine…" He replied, another drop of sweat running down his face.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Nana."

The sounds of sheets moving and a body shifting lightly echoed through the cam, and the dim light of the fire had gone out hours ago. Husky looked up into the sky, and then turned onto his side. Though he was tired, he didn't close his eyes. _I guess we'll set out tomorrow…._ His silver blue hair fell over his face, casting a shadow over his eyes. A small sigh escaped his lips.


	2. Chapter 1

**Long as heck fire chapter…^_^" By the way….I have already written the first two chapters…I just haven't **_**typed**_** them yet...Hehe…..-_-'' (This one is kind of random…But I decided to go ahead and start off the main part…)**

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as Cooro placed his arms behind his head, crossing them. "I sure slept well! How about you guys?" He asked with his usual smile across his face. A light breeze softly shook the field they were walking in. The morning sun faced them, causing their shadows to cast out in a long, deformed silhouette. "I guess…" Husky said quietly, a bit of a tired feeling was in his words, yet he tried hard not to let anyone notice. A worried look hit Nana's face. His expression from the night before flashed through her mind, but she shook the though away. "I did!"

Skipping along ahead of the group, Nana's skirt flowed out behind her, revealing the scratches that hadn't yet healed, and the scars that would remind her of her past forever. A weak, tired smile appeared on Husky's face. It then vanished when a rumble shook the ground beneath them. "What the…?"

A small crack began to form, and then suddenly opened up, quickly spreading. "GAH!" husky exclaimed as he and Senri took hold of opposite shaking ledges. Cooro's wings unfolded and Nana's did the same as she flew up beside him. The ground was still violently shaking, and Husky's hand began to slip off the ledge, though he was holding on with all his might. Swooping down, the midnight haired boy grabbed the slipping pale hand, dragging him onto the rumbling earth.

"Uh, guys?" He called, his northern accent scratching his voice as it carried out into the distance. _Great…Now they can't even hear me! _He scanned the large fissure that sliced through the ground. All that could be seen when looking down, although, was an ominous that seemed to go on forever….

The rattling had already stopped, and Husky lifted himself off the distorted ground. He started walking a few feet from the edge, because he preferred _not_ to plummet into an endless darkness. _They should be at the end of this…around the other side…If I find them, we might be able to get to the bottom of this…_A small sigh escaped his lips. He noticed how much appreciated the company, although it was with a **girl** and he was constantly hitting Cooro upside the head. For what seemed like days, he walked, a pain searing through his legs. He felt his knees begin to weaken.

"Dang it!" Collapsing to the ground, Husky's voice echoed out over the vast land. "I'll never find them…!" He could feel the edge of exhaustion pulling at him, but he refused to sleep. _I've got to…Keep…Going…Dang it! I can't give up! _He lifted himself off the ground, grabbing the "Cooro Punishing Stick" that had rolled off to the side, as he went. As he the pain his legs greatened, the border of the fracture began to come in contact with the other side. He had reached the end. _Finally!_

**Okay, well, I'm typing the next chapter, sorry to leave you hanging like that! ^_^"**


	3. Chapter 2

**And the NEXT chapter! Woot!! Yes, I realized this is VERY random. But so what? I'm random. I can stick it in my fan fics if I wanna. ^.^ I'm going to write more, too. I couldn't really think of anything before…At least 800 words.**

A sigh of relief left Husky's lips. _THANK YOU! _He quickly walked down the other side. Desperately, his voice cut through the eerie silence. "Nana?! Cooro?! Senri?!" The names echoed out over the vast land. Sighing, the male almost fell to the ground. _Now what? _Although he didn't want to admit it, he was almost scared. Before, he was used to being alone. Now, he didn't enjoy leaving the others that much. He didn't have any want of going back to that state of mind.

His frail hand lifting, he placed it on his face. Sweat was running down it, and he was exhausted. His breaths were pants that he was unable to keep steady. The uneasy feeling in him made him worry. _What if one of them fell in? And now they're hurt? Or the person who created it hurt them…Or worse? _

He attempted to push those thoughts away, and to stay positive. This task wasn't easy, though. It was difficult to even stay conscious. His vision was beginning to blur, and most of the strength he had diminished a while ago. His sapphire eyes began to close, his efforts of staying alert not helping much. He felt his body hit the ground, a pain surging through his back. _This is pointless…_A deep sigh escaped his lips. _I'll never find them like this…_ All went black.

"So where do you think Husky is?" A small, hyper voice asked. It had some concern in it, but mostly had happiness, like always. "I really don't know…" This female voice was full of apprehension. She looked upset, too. "He's on the other side of this huge crack…That's all we know…"

"How do we know that? He could be on this side by now!" The male, hyper voice replied.

"I know…but I'm still kind of worried…"

"Husky is fine! I know it!"

"Thanks, Cooro…"

Cooro spread his wings. "Why don't we go look for him, Nana?" The girl looked up at him, as if studying his facial expression. "Sure." The marking on her body began to glow, and back wings sprouted from her back. "Let's."

Why? _Thoughts echoed through his head. "But I didn't do anything wrong…" The girl pushing him off the dock with a large shove flashed through his mind. "But I don't want to die! I don't deserve to!" Arms slicing through the water, he could feel himself begin to sink. He couldn't breathe. He tried hard to surface himself, but he couldn't…_

The boy sat up in an instant. He was gasping for breath. A chill ran through his skin. A gust of wind picked the sliver stands of hair off his face, and they curled onto the left side of his head. He wanted this feeling to end…His past to quit haunting him…Every time the mark on his neck began to glow, and when he was able to breathe beneath the water, brought back the reason why he could do such things. Why he ever became a plus anima…Why he ever got caught in a circus…Why he ever met Nana…

_Nana! _The girl's image flashed through his mind. _I was looking for them! _He grasped onto reality again, and staggered to his feet. He had no idea where they might be. He tightly clutched onto the staff in his hand, his knuckles almost turning white. He felt desperate. A voice in the back of his head was saying, _No Myrrh! Stop it! You stupid fool, wait! They're probably looking for you, anyway! You might end up farther away!! _There was a reason they were in the back of his head. He had pushed them away. No, not him really, but it was the desperation he held in him that blocked his normal senses out. All he wanted to do was find his companions…Not to be alone.

_No! That isn't the reason! _Husky cursed to himself. _I…I just want to make sure they're okay. And find out what happened…That's it. _A sigh left his small lips. _But that involves me finding them first…_

The helpless feeling returned. He felt some of his energy leave him, but he managed to keep walking. Just before he was about to collapse once more, he heard a voice up ahead. "Husky!" He recognized the voice. It was female. "N-Nana?" He managed to choke out. A speck of joy rose in him. He felt his knees give way. Before he knew it, he was on the ground, his sweat mixing with the loose dirt around him. He winced in pain. Panic rose in her voice. "Husky!!"

Quickly, the bat +anima landed on the ground, rushing over the male on the ground. "Husky!" Her voice quivered. He'd been fine just a second ago, right? She shook his shoulder. She almost felt like crying. She felt as if his condition was her fault. The black haired boy floated down beside her. "Nana…"

"What?!"

"He's only unconscious."

Then Nana noticed the soft breathing coming from the boy below her. She calmed slightly, and took her hand from him shoulder. "So what should we do?" The breeze blew her blonde hair across her face.

"I'll go get Senri, and you set up camp here. We won't be able to carry him all the way back to our camp without hurting him or ourselves." The maturity in Cooro's voice made Nana smile, and he smiled too. She looked at him with sympathy. "You sure? I could fly there."

"Nah, it's okay." He put his hands behind his head. "I'll manage." He smiled again, and coked his head to the side. "How long do you think it'll take?"

"Two hours…roughly…It's maybe a mile and a half from here to camp."

Cooro sighed. "Well then, I'm off!" And with that, he took to the air.

Looking down at Husky, a deep sigh let out of Nana's lips. She began to clean off the area, and stood up to collect sticks.


	4. Chapter 3

**KAY! And I continue on!! **

**Chapter Three**

The dim light of the flame was engulfed after only a few feet from the main source of warmth. The warmth from the afternoon air had vanished. All that was left was darkness, and a cold wind that made the fire dance in front of the female sitting on the ground. The howling of the wind drowned out her breathing, which was very light, and the boy's breathing, who was lying beside her.

A small moan echoed through her ear. "H-Husky?" She asked quietly. His eyes opened slightly, revealing a cerulean color. When his eyes opened fully, he noticed Nana sitting right there beside him. This took him by surprise. "Gah!" A sudden burst of energy ran through him, as he quickly moved away from her when he sat up. Nana's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, you're welcome…" Her voice sounded like a growl.

Husky flinched slightly. He couldn't read her expression either. The light from the fire made his pale face glow and his eyes shimmer. Nana felt a warm feeling rise inside her. She quickly turned her head, her blond hair flowing from the past movements, then the wind once again picking it up and tossing it over her face. She curled her hands around it, bringing it against the wind to the back of her head. She left her hands in that position, and stared at the fire. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" This question kind if caught him off guard from her change in mood. He looked out into the vast darkness, it swallowing up any vision he would have had. "I-I'm fine…" He mumbled.

Senri quietly walked through the darkness, a small torch in his hand. He kept his eyes on the road ahead of him, not seeming to notice Cooro having a conversation with him. But really, Cooro was having a conversation with himself, and he didn't really seem to notice or care. His hyper voice full of joy, he was going on about something, like always. He then began to sing! (I couldn't think of a song!! T.T)

The voice carried on the wind through the darkness, like it was like a door, opening light into a darkened room. Nana's eyes were closed, and her hair was again whipping around from the wind. A sigh was drowned out by the wind. He looked at the sleeping figure, her hands on the ground, and her chin on her knees. Just then, he heard the voice. _Is that….Cooro?!_

He looked behind him, but he could see nothing. Cooro could have been five feet away and Husky wouldn't have known. Except for his mouth, that is. He listened intently to try and make out where Cooro was, but for all he knew, the wind could have carried his voice, making Husky unable to tell of his whereabouts.

"Hey Senri? Do you think butterflies are around now?"

Senri looked at the boy blankly, and then shook his head 'no.' Cooro whimpered. "Aw...But why not?"

Senri shrugged, and then looked back at his path. The cheerfulness returned in Cooro's voice. "I wonder if there are any apples around here…" He wondered to himself, looking around. His stomach growled. "Senri, I'm hungry!" He whined, happiness still in his voice. "When are we going to eat?" He groaned lightly when no reply came. Senri looked out, and then said, "Fire."

Cooro spotted the camp fire, now. "I bet that I Husky and Nana!"

Hearing his name, Husky blinked away the sleep that had almost taken hold of him. Then he heard running footsteps. "What the--…" He gripped the staff in his hand, straining to see what was running towards them. For all he knew, this could be some kind of criminal, and Cooro was far away, and had said his name.

He stared straight ahead. He had a death grip on his staff. His knuckles turned white, and his hands throbbed. If Nana would have woken up he probably would have had a heart attack. Trying to calm himself, he loosened his grip when he heard the footsteps slow. He couldn't tell where it was. His eyes were still darting in different directions.

"HUSKY!" A voice filled with glee shouted behind him. Husky fought back the scream of sheer terror that had risen in his throat. "H-hi….Cooro…" His voice was shaking. He then proceeded to smack Cooro upside the head.

"Oww!!" He whined. "What was that for?"

"I whack you all the time." Husky stated, calming himself. "Why should this be any different?" He shot a look at Cooro. "Besides the fact of you just made my heart skip a beat!!"

"Oh…Sorry…"

Husky sighed. "Where's Senri?" At the moment he asked it, a hand touched his shoulder. Again, he sucked in a scream of terror. "Husky..." A calm, emotionless voice came from behind the small boy. "S-S-Senri…" He mumbled, twitching slightly. A harsh, cold wind began to blow. It bit at each of them, knocking them off balance. The sudden change in temperature caught them off guard. The fire blew out. Cooro sneezed, and Nana, who had just woken up, asked, "What's going on?!"

"How should we know?!" Husky's shivering voice sounded very soft as he yelled, trying to make his voice lift above the wind. Senri's grip on Husky's shoulder tightened, and the pale boy felt himself being moved. It being dark, none of them could see. Husky felt Nana's cold, rough skin brush his arm. "Nana?" He asked, trying to figure out where she was. She gripped his arm. "I'm right here." Before they knew it, Senri was behind the two, and Cooro was beside Husky. Huddled together, the wind whipped around them. The darkness crept around them ominously, making an uneasy feeling rise in the air.


End file.
